When the circuit configuration works at frequencies over 1 GHz or even over 100 GHz, there is a risk that unwelcome inner electromagnetic waves are created which can adversely affect the reliable function of adjacent circuit parts. In order to prevent these disadvantageous mutual adverse effects in adjacent circuit states, these are arranged separate from each other in smaller casings. Although this measure means that the adjacent circuit stages are effectively shielded from one another, it is also connected with a not insignificant expense. Additional smaller casings are arranged within the metal casing holding the whole circuit configuration; these smaller casings lead not only to additional costs but also an increased spatial requirement. In addition, this technology requires a larger number of signal transitions and connection points.